onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Witch (The Thing You Love Most)
The Blind Witch was a member of the Evil Queen's council. History Early Life This repulsive witch once owned a gingerbread house made completely out of candy. She seemed to live deep within the trees and bushes of the woods, surviving by eating children. She is obviously a cannibal, as she once tried to eat two young children, named Hansel and Gretel, after taking orders from the Evil Queen to steal a poisoned apple from her home. In trying to eat them, the witch was pushed into the oven and finally burned with fiery magic from the Queen. However, this did not kill her, and for an unknown reason she joined in the Evil Queen's council of villains despite being scorched and thieved by her. Helping the Evil Queen This witch was one of many people recruited by the Evil Queen to fight against the good fairy tale characters. She, along with the other recruits, sliced off a lock of hair, being the first to do it (possibly because she was afraid of her after the oven incident), while it was used for the Dark Curse's completion. However, it failed, due to the queen not using the heart of the thing she loved the most. It remains mysterious as of yet as to why the Blind Witch and Evil Queen are (or were) enemies. Appearance At one time she was young and beautiful (still blind), but lost her looks when she was trapped in the oven by Hansel and Gretel, and burned by the Evil Queen. With sparkling, inhumanely blue eyes and blonde hair, the witch almost looked similar to that of Maleficent, as did her wardrobe of different colors, which included purple, black, silver and gold in an almost gothic candy-looking style. She also wore black lace in her hair that looked much like a twinkling crown of sparkles, which sat atop her long bundles of hair that were pulled back quite messily. After being pushed into the flames, however, the witch became absolutely repulsive. Now, she looked as if she had not bathed in centuries. Her hair was dry and nasty from not being washed of smoke and filth, or trimmed. Her eyes, for some reason, were sewn shut (which may be another story related to the Evil Queen or something or someone else). She even has a hairy mole under her lip, complimenting her dress of filthy rags which are possibly her old, burned up clothes. Powers and Abilities As a witch, she possessed the power to cast spells and perform rituals. TELIKINESIS: The witch had the power to lock doors and windows without touching them, as shown when Hansel and Gretal first tried to escape in her house. CONTROL OF ELEMENTS: Similar to a power of the Evil Queen, the witch could control flames, as shown when she was woken up and the flames rose up at the opening of her eyes, revealing a pile of charred bones near the fireplace. Other than fire, it is unknown. Gallery 102-141.jpg 102-143.jpg 102-154.jpg 102-166.jpg 102-171.jpg ONCE-BLIND-WITCH_320.jpg once-upon-a-time-true-north-blind-witch-pics-600x350.jpg tumblr_lxahk4mmmP1qc469no1_500.jpg tumblr_lxxshlBBs11r5xe0oo1_500.png Notes and Trivia * She is the third witch to appear in the series. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Witches Category: Characters affected by the Dark Curse Category:Minor Character Category:Season 1 Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Villains Category:Sorcerer